


remain cool, don't ice me out

by camboyyukhei (redmaynes)



Series: i like big boyz [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Brotherhood, Fraternities & Sororities, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Secret Santa, Underage Drinking, all the homo, is that a candy cane in your pocket or are you just excited to get your gifts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaynes/pseuds/camboyyukhei
Summary: So maybe Lucas accidentally sending the group chat his wishlist that contained a dildo he really wanted kinda worked out in the end after all, just not in the way he expected.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, implied kunten - Relationship
Series: i like big boyz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586536
Comments: 19
Kudos: 235
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	remain cool, don't ice me out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokheiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/gifts).



> dammit if i can't have a nice family dinner myself, i'm gna WRITE the best, happiest, and warmest one i can
> 
> also yukhei and johnny frat bois this is CANON
> 
> this is for [jokheis](https://twitter.com/jokheiz/) i hope u like it !!

Shame on Lucas for being so careless to not double-check his wishlist before sending his Elfster link to his p-bros. 

He thought nothing of it when his phone started pinging crazily, attributing it to one of his many groupchats’ tendency to blow up like nobody’s business.

He had to pull away from his chem homework when the pings got to be too annoying, and sure enough it was his frats' chat. He eyed the last message sent, which was from Yangyang.

_yangbang: all this time i knew Lucas had a size kink but like. i ain’t kno it was in THAT way_

_yangbang: [sent an image]_

Lucas squinted at the screen in confusion, but his eyes widened in horror when he saw what Yangyang sent to the chat.

A screenshot.

Of something-- very _sensitive_ in nature--

_hendery donkery: DAS A BIG ASS DILDO_

_tiny stabby stabby: astute observation, bighead_

_chen REEEEEEE: ASS-tute LMAOO_

“Shit!” Lucas hissed, scrambling to pull up his wishlist, scrolling to the very bottom and-- sure enough, there was the same picture of the dildo that Yangyang screenshotted: matte black, a formidable 9 inches, silicone, and very realistically sculpted, down to the slightly raised veins on the sides.

Just his luck that he hasn’t updated the list since senior year of high school-- since there was no need to. Lucas was a simple guy, his tastes don’t really change drastically.

After the initial shock, Lucas felt cold panic seep into his chest as the realization that the others _knew_ hit him like an uppercut.

How do you type out “haha yeah guys i like things up my ass but i’m like 83% straight and guys can def be into anal play without it being gay, it’s just that i like anal play not bc it’s gay but bc i enjoy it aha although the 17% of me that’s not straight would definitely make out with Johnny Suh wait I can’t say that bc he’s in this chat but yeah ahaaaaaaaa please don’t out me to anyone else ahhahahahhhhahahaha i’m depledging immediately this shit is too embarrassing,” without it sounding exactly like _that_?

He groaned to himself. He didn’t want to reveal anything about himself other than non-incriminating, not-related-to-his-sexual-preferences characteristics to his p-bros and fellow frat friends, but this part of himself was unfortunately out of the bag already.

_frat boi archetype: Sry abt that yall I’ll delete that rn._

_canadian g00se: Bro why u sorry we were just having a laugh u big chillin. dw abt it_

_hendery donkery: [thumbs up reacted to MARK’S message]_

_[XIAOJUN, YANGYANG, JOHNNY, AND 5 others thumbs up reacted to MARK’S message]_

_[JENO heart reacted to MARK’S message]_

_yangbang: @lucas’s secret santa if u get that for him i’m taking a 20 sec pull of an amsterdam bottle at the kickback no cap_

_high end prostitute: you’re always down to take a 20 second pull of anything tho_

_yangbang: eat my ass xiaojun_

_high end prostitute: come over then_

_yangbang: bet._

_yangbang: wait tf we live in the same room tho_

Lucas stared at his screen, dumbfounded. Almost all of the people in the group saw the entire exchange, but no one else commented on his snafu. It’s almost as if they didn’t care about what he--

“Huh,” he muttered to himself, watching Xiaojun and Yangyang banter back and forth via semi-insults and Facebook stickers until his screen turned off its display automatically.

He turned his phone on mute so he wouldn’t get any more notifications while he did his homework, and turned back to the Sapling Learning website with a lighter feeling conscience than he had moments ago.

***

“So do you like, currently have a dildo though?”

Lucas paused the journey of his shrimp cracker to his mouth to watch a horrified Xiaojun smack Yangyang in the chest with a stack of stapled papers.

“Wha?”

“Do you have one? Like right now?” Yangyang repeated, either unaware of Xiaojun’s warning or too uncaring to react to it.

“Like, not on me,” Lucas replied faintly, eyes flitting to the others around the table in their library study room. Mark was slouched over some papers scribbling out notes for his History of Jazz essay, earbuds in as Chenle typed furiously on his laptop to finish some sort of code for his programming assignment, and Johnny was delicately working on some chocolate Pocky, perfect teeth nipping at the chocolate biscuit sticks as he casually scanned his eyes over the pages of a well-worn book. The latter two had their AirPods firmly in place. Jaehyun next to him was out cold on the table surface, head pillowed by his arms.

“Well, definitely not on you right now, obviously. But it was on your wishlist because...”

“Yangyang,” Xiaojun hissed at him, feline eyes flashing dangerously. “You’re being _invasive_.”

“Lucas can tell me with his own mouth if he feels uncomfortable,” Yangyang replied, resting his chin in his hands, elbows on the table as he assumed an image of innocent curiosity.

Lucas was a little taken aback by the other’s forwardness, but Yangyang didn’t seem malicious in his earnest, albeit brash way of asking.

“Um.” He spared yet another glance at the table, and seeing that no one else except Yang-Squared and Xiao were paying attention, tentatively replied, “I- it’s a newer model that has a built-in vibrator.”

Yangyang’s answering shriek startled the others around the table, and Jaehyun jolted up immediately, eyes unfocused with sleepiness.

“What the hell, dude?” Chenle scowled, chucking an empty gum cartridge at Yangyang, which collided perfectly with his temple, but he didn’t even acknowledge it.

“So what you’re _saying_ is,” Yangyang continued gleefully, “You would _like_ an upgrade from your current version as soon as possible.”

“I-- well it’s on the list for a reason.”

“Yangyang, are you going to get us kicked out of the library again?” Johnny interjected gently, fixing him with an exasperated yet fond look. Lucas didn’t know how he did that with his face, but he was always in awe of how subtle yet expressive his hyung’s face could get.

Yangyang stuck his tongue out at Johnny. “Not my fault that they make the study room walls paper thin.” He turned back to Lucas. “Water or silicone-based?”

“Water!” Lucas replied immediately, “Silicone isn’t as versatile because you can’t use it with--”

He finally realized his mistake as Yangyang’s shit-eating grin grew bigger, Johnny’s brow hitched a little higher, and the others wrinkled their brow in confusion as Xiaojun buried his face in his hands.

“...Do your fucking work, Yangyang,” he muttered, much to the delight of the other as he cackled, resulting in the first noise warning they got for the evening.

***

There was a winter formal for all the Asian Greek Councils of their university, which was a fancy way of saying that it was a pregame for those respective fraternities and sororities before they went off to their separate houses to get even more hammered.

All his p-bros and actives were at the frat house to get ready, and people were already getting shuttled to the venue, but of course Lucas still had to be struggling with his tie in front of the mirror in the foyer. All those years of using a clip-on tie as a kiddo really caught up to him to bite him in the butt.

Just as he was about to slide off the silky fabric and chuck it frustratedly at his reflection, Johnny trotted down the spiral stairs and gave him a nod of acknowledgment.

“Need help?” he asked, his hands tucked unassumingly into the pockets of his grey sharkskin slacks, cool eyes sweeping over Lucas’ slightly flushed face.

“Y-yeah, thanks,” Lucas said, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Chapped, as the weather had been getting a little drier with each day approaching winter. 

“May I?” Johnny gestured to Lucas’ neck, and Lucas nodded jerkily, stepping so Johnny could drape the tie around his neck.

“I’ll do a Saint Andrew knot,” Johnny murmured, almost to himself, as he held an end, and started doing loops that Lucas could barely discern, and before he knew it, Johnny was already pulling the thick end of the tie through the knot and tightening it at his neck, carefully slowing down until it fit snugly in the center of his shirt collar. 

Johnny fidgeted with it for a bit, his knuckles gently knocking at Lucas’ chest, and as Lucas held his breath at the casual, but deliberate touch, he could feel how his pulse was thrumming at his skin, palpable at where he and Johnny were touching. 

But if Johnny could feel Lucas’ heart beating like it just ingested five Yerba Mates in a row, he didn’t show it. 

“You look good,” he said, giving the tie one last tug and Lucas a once-over that made him feel like Johnny could see _all_ of him in that instance.

“T-thanks, hyung.”

“Let’s go, your big wanted to shuttle you, but he had to go with the rest of cab to help set up at the venue.”

“Oh, that’s fine, Jungwoo told me that he might’ve not been able to take me earlier,” Lucas said, following Johnny to his Camaro, opening the backseat door.

“Take the front seat.”

“Huh?”

Johnny gestured with his chin to the passenger seat. “You’re the first one here. The other three can fight about who can take the middle seat. Plus you got long ass legs so you get priority seating.”

Lucas ducked his head in understanding, muttering another thanks. He fidgeted in his seat (leather! Was it heated? Is that why his butt was so warm? Or is his butt just unusually warm today?) after buckling in, as Johnny sent a “Hurry your ass up” message to Xiao, Yang-Squared, and Hendery in the group chat.

They eventually piled into the backseat, complaining about the tight squeeze to Johnny’s visible amusement, and they were on their way to the formal. Johnny handed the aux to Lucas, and casually wormed a tube of lip balm into his hand too.

Lucas plugged in his phone and queued up 6LACK, which did little to drown the bickering in the back, and then hesitantly swiped on some of the limey, citrusy-smelling substance onto his lips, pursing his lips to spread it evenly.

“Nice,” Johnny murmured, making a one-handed, effortless-looking right turn. Lucas didn’t know if he was referring to the music or not.

Lucas got the backs of his hands marked with a fat black Sharpie when they got there before he could even make a beeline toward the hors d'oeuvres, but Jungwoo swooped by to surreptitiously tip his champagne glass full of sparkling wine into Lucas’s orange juice, eyes twinkling with mirth. “I’ll see you at the after, ‘kay?”

“Thanks, big,” Lucas called out to his retreating back, the other already running back to attend to their frat’s board members.

The formal was enjoyable, more or less. Lucas teamed up with Mark to marvel over the dainty little bites of food that was laden on tables with pristine white tablecloths, fringed with silver lametta.

He dragged Mark to the winter-themed photo booth to take pictures of their pledge class, laughing loudly at Yangyang and Hendery throwing it back at a resigned Xiaojun (wearing a reindeer headband) while he held up a cute cardstock design that said “MISTLE-HOE” in red and green lettering. Mark held a paper mistletoe over both their heads and they, along with their other p-bros, posed for picture after picture.

There were lots of games that required them to work with brothers and sisters outside of their frat, and Lucas got to meet a lot of people in a speed-friending of sorts. He met a fiery and sweet sister named Yuqi, and immediately hit it off with her after discovering that she also spoke Mandarin. They went back to their respective organization with each other’s contact info, Yukhei bounding back with as much verve as he could while being a little tipsy due to all the alcohol his big bros snuck him and his pledge class the entire evening.

“Oooo, who is she?” Jaemin asked, waggling his brows at Lucas, as they all assembled outside to get shuttled back to the frat house. 

“New friend!” Lucas chirped, swiping away the Instagram notification that popped up because Yuqi just accepted his request and followed him back. “She’s really cool, and she’s our year, too.”

“You’re not interested in her?”

Lucas shook his head. 

Jaemin’s eyes lit up. “Aw sweet, I’m gonna go hit her up then.”

“Oh, don’t bother. She’s a lesbian.”

Johnny came by and nodded at Lucas to follow him right as Jaemin spluttered in shock. “Wait, she’s not into guys at _all?_ ”

“That’s what ‘lesbian’ means, dude,” Lucas replied, walking away to join his car. “See ya in a bit!”

“What was that about?” Johnny asked him as they buckled in, leaning in close so he could be heard over Hendery, Yangyang, and Xiaojun’s drunken bickering in the backseat.

Lucas breathed in, coughing slightly to the side when he accidentally inhaled the scent of Johnny’s (probably extremely) expensive cologne-- it was something warm and dark, almost vanilla-ey, in Lucas’ opinion.

“Jaemin’s just being a lil’ thirsty,” he grinned. “But what’s new?”

That elicited a poorly concealed smile from Johnny. “True.”

When they got back, he helped Johnny shuffle the three Musketeers back to their triple, because Xiaojun complained about being too tired to join the others in their impromptu kickback down in the living room, and Hendery and Yangyang decided to accompany him in tucking in early.

He accepted the mango Smirnoff Ice that Taeyong passed him, and muttered a “thanks” to Johnny, who gestured to Chenle and Jisung on the couch to move so there’d be room next to him for Lucas.

There was casual talk about who was going to bring what to their dinner next week, and Kun piped up with a reminder for everyone to wrap their Secret Santa gifts in time for their exchange.

“What if we can’t wrap gifts for our lives, Kun-ge?” Ten mock-pouts, eyes twinkling with devilish mirth as Kun shot him an exasperated look.

“Then put it in a bag and stuff it with tissue paper, which I don’t think you’ll need to do since you have more crafty competence than all of us combined,” he replied tiredly, looking every year of his age (twenty-one, which was older than most of them) as he stared daggers at a simpering Ten. “And don’t call me _ge_ , you’re literally the same age as me.”

“I don’t look like it though!”

And thus Ten managed to rile up Kun yet another time, as the other took off his house slipper and prepared to throw it at Ten. The whole room erupted into good-natured teasing and goading, as Jeno worriedly held Kun’s hand back just in time, all the while Kun was yelling at Ten in Mandarin. Jungwoo wrapped Ten in a bear hug to prevent him from provoking Kun even further, but that didn’t stop Ten from sticking his tongue out at Kun in a taunting manner.

This was to the delight of the younger ones, as Haechan and Chenle cackled to each other, and Lucas snorted to himself at the slapstick scene.

“Five bucks says that they’re gonna be snogging each other furiously in the kitchen before we all retire for the night,” Johnny said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Huh?”

“Kun and Ten. I was kidding.” Johnny paused. “I shouldn’t make as obvious of bets like that.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, to be honest with you I think those two are dating but they just don’t know it yet.” Johnny shrugged. “The dramatic irony is that all nineteen of us know and now... as the audience... we await the main characters to realize their fondness for each other in the most theatric of ways.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do. They’re practically married at this point, it’s quite cute. But irritating, _because_ they’re so cute.”

“Huh,” Lucas added absentmindedly.

“Yeah,” Johnny replied, casually draping an arm over the back of the couch, where Lucas’ head was resting. Lucas stiffened up in surprise, but Johnny didn’t seem to mind the closer contact, judging by his serene expression.

They sat in silence, listening to the chatter in the living room. Lucas eventually felt comfortable enough to lean into Johnny’s warmth (it’s nice that he was so chill with being so platonically close to Lucas!), resting the back of his neck on Johnny’s bicep.

And if he were to “accidentally” rest his thigh next to Johnny’s, relishing in how the other pushed into the touch slightly, well, no one had to know how much he was delighting in that simple point of contact.

***

Setting up for their dinner was a nightmare.

Lucas didn’t expect more than this, though, considering that they were just a bunch of teens and twenty-somethings trying to arrange a proper dinner party.

“Hey, who’s _tiny tiny stabby stabby_ in our chat again?” Doyoung’s brow furrowed, squinting at his screen. “He just asked if we needed to buy any extra Solo cups. Or eating utensils. Or paper plates.”

“That’s Renjun. And this is our special holiday event, we can’t be using paper plates and plastic cups,” Taeyong said, laying out heavy dinner plates on the dining table.

“Yeah, how would that look on our Instagram story?” Ten commented as he passed by with a tray of soft, pillowy looking dinner rolls, fresh from the oven. “Oops!” A rogue roll flew off the tray and bounced on the floor once before Jisung snatched it up and bit into it, giggling at Chenle’s scandalized expression. 

“What? Five-second rule, dude.”

“Can you tell him to buy more of that sparkling blood orange Italian soda I like?” Winwin called out from the living room. 

“Tell him yourself!” Doyoung yelled back.

“I can’t, I’m hanging up the tinsel again. It fell down when Taeil came through with all the gifts.”

“I’ll do it,” Yuta interjected, typing out a terse message. “God, why is everything so hectic right now? It’s harshing my vibe.”

“Maybe if you all did last-minute grocery shopping and redecorating last night like you should’ve while I cooked today we shouldn’t have to be running around like headless chickens,” Taeyong said, mouth downturned in a slight frown as he regarded the dinner table with his hands on his hips, the vision of domestic disgruntledness in his holiday-themed apron. 

“Sorry mom,” Johnny said cheekily, handing Lucas a glittery silver ornament so he could hang it up higher on their enormous Christmas tree. 

“So the bum cake is refusing to jiggle itself onto the cooling rack and we’re not sure what to do.” Haechan materialized next to Kun, and snuck a taste of his saucy braised ribs, to the verbal disapproval of the latter. 

“ _Bundt_ cake, Haechan, like a _bun_ but with a ‘t’,” Jeno said, handing Doyoung, a santa hat so he could affix the floppy hat onto Jeno’s head.

“So the _ass_ cake is--”

“We heard you the first time,” Doyoung interrrupted, simultaneously frowning at Haechan and fixing his little’s hair so that it wouldn’t look awkward under the fluffy hat. “Didn’t you guys butter the pan before baking it?”

Haechan wrinkled his nose. “Isn’t it nonstick? I remember someone saying it was nonstick.”

“It was me. I was talking about toasting nuts in a nonstick pan and _not_ about what you were baking,” Jaehyun said, wiping his hands on a dish towel that looked like it had seen better, pre-frat days.

“It’s okay, we can rename Taeyong’s famous festive bum cake to.... Christmas crumble cake. See, it’s even an alliteration.” Haechan marched off. “I’ll salvage what I can from it.”

“Salvage?” Taeyong said faintly as there was a bunch of honking noises outside. 

“I messaged you guys to help us bring stuff in, did _all_ of you decide not to check your phones for the past fifteen minutes?” Renjun griped as he stepped through the front door, lugging bags that were practically weighing down his slender arms, which Taeil and Jungwoo rushed to help him with. “I cannot believe y’all put me on grocery duty with _Jaemin_ driving and with those _goons_ in the car--”

As if on cue, Yangyang burst through the door, doing his best impression of a bugle call with a roll of wrapping paper.

“W’sup, _fuckers_!”

“Language!” Kun yelled from the kitchen.

“Why did you buy wrapping paper, Yangyang?” Taeil asked, visibly confused. 

“I forgot to wrap my Secret Santa gift so I’m gonna do it during dinner.”

“If you do that during dinner, everyone’s gonna know who you _got_ , bro,” Renjun said. “There’s still stuff in the car, someone please grab all of it because I cannot be bothered to hobble back.”

As the hubbub in the foyer continued, Lucas grabbed the laminated picture of all twenty-one of them from the formal that Johnny handed to him and duct-taped it to the top of the tree. He stuck some tinsel to the back of the picture to mask the grey mass of tape, and carefully made his way down the step ladder.

 _"Dinnertime!_ ” Hendery and Chenle screamed from the dining room, which resulted in a ruckus that could be heard from where Johnny and he was standing.

“Ready for food?” Johnny asked.

“Always, man.”

Dinner was a glorious clash of cultures, from Renjun’s carefully pleated _jiaozi_ , to Mark’s almost-botched kimchi fried rice that Taeil swooped in to save, to Doyoung’s _japchae_. There was a catered tub of chicken cavatappi from Corner Bakery (for Johnny because he was crazy for that particular dish) and an overflowing platter of _banh mi_. Lucas eyed the different assortments of meats (Chicken? Roast pork? Cold cuts?), mentally cataloging his plate to see if he had enough stomach room for all of that food, as well as Taeyong and Kun’s array of homecooked Korean and Chinese food. 

Yangyang’s eyes widened in surprise when Kun heavily set down a Crockpot that wafted out a full-bodied aroma. “ _Sauerbraten_?” He asked in a hushed tone, and clapped excitedly when Kun nodded. 

“Thanks, mom,” he said, getting up abruptly to give Kun a big hug.

“Don’t call me mom,” the other grumbled, but his fond look at Yangyang betrayed his true feelings.

“Waaaait, we gotta take a picture first!” Ten said, carefully attaching his phone to a tripod at the end of the table. “Everyone get _in_.”

They all posed, leaning into the table as Ten’s phone took burst shots of them smiling, and then shots of them goofing off on camera.

“Okay, enough,” Yuta laughed, “I just wanna _eat_ , please.”

This was one of the times that Lucas wished for a Lazy Susan, so he could just spin the glass circle in the middle of the table to take a sample of every dish possible. Dinner was a glorious hubbub of passing dishes and sharing food, and after they made a decent dent in the entrees, Lucas and his p-bros helped bring in all the desserts: an assortment of pies and cheesecake bites, Hong Kong egg tarts, _che thai_ , the bundt-turned-crumble cake, and Kun’s milk tea layer cake topped with glistening honey boba.

“Lucas, how did you manage to eat so much, I thought you were full before dessert,” Winwin groaned, leaning back heavily in his seat. 

“I have a second stomach for dessert,” Lucas replied, delivering another forkful of cake to his mouth. “Mmm, not too sweet. It’s perfect, Kun.”

Kun puffed up. “Thank you, Lucas.”

Some of them helped Taeyong clean up, but the younger ones snuck away to play Super Smash on Chenle’s Switch. Lucas would’ve loved to whoop Mark’s ass with Marth, but he felt sorry for the mess that they left behind, so he stayed back to take out the trash and wipe the counters.

Doyoung and Ten both complained about clean-up duty not being distributed evenly, but eventually fell quiet as they dragged themselves into the living room, and joined the others in watching an impromptu Christmas movie.

“ _Nightmare Before Christmas?_ ” Doyoung said dubiously, eyeing the spindly cartoon characters on screen with wariness.

“A classic,” Johnny said. “It was my favorite Christmas movie growing up.”

There were blankets and pillows that were dragged from bedrooms and storage piled around the couches, and Lucas grabbed a peachy pillow and a heavy knit blanket, snuggling next to a sleepy-looking Mark.

He made it his mission to try to pay attention to what was happening in the movie, but he eventually succumbed to a food coma, lulled into a pleasant sleep from the warmth, darkness, and murmuring background noise.

He awoke right as the lights turned on hours later, by Jungwoo excitedly announcing that it was time for their gift exchange. 

There was a hubbub as everyone scrambled to get their respective gifts from under the tree. Yangyang triumphantly held up the decent-looking package that he surreptitiously wrapped in the middle of dinner, to the amused delight of everyone.

“Everyone ready?” Taeil asked. “We’ll start with guesses if anyone has any.”

The room erupted once again as people made their confessions, both true and fabricated for the hell of it, and Taeyong had to whistle ear-piercingly loud so that they could all exchange their gifts at the same time.

“ _Bro_ , no way,” Mark laughed, eyeing the giftbox Lucas held out to him. “You’re messing with me.”

“I’d tell you what I got you to prove it, but that’d ruin the surprise. Open it.” 

Mark’s happy shriek made Lucas grin, surveying the other tearing open his gift and finding new guitar strings, jasper guitar picks engraved with his initials, and a pink Kyser capo he knew Mark had been eyeing.

“Yo, what the eff bro, you _didn’t_.”

“I _did-_ \- _oof_!” Mark barrelled into him for a big hug, which Lucas reciprocated, scritching at Mark’s hair at the back of his neck. “I’m glad you like it.”

“ _I fuckimph luff it, dune_ ,” Mark said, voice muffled from where he smushed his face into Lucas’ chest. He wriggled out of the hug to look at Lucas directly. “I love it.”

“Merry Christmas, best bud.”

“You too oh _man_ I’m gonna test these bad boys out right after I give Jisung his gift-- ah shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.”

Lucas chuckled to himself, surveying Mark bumbling to Jisung, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Johnny.

“Are you...?”

“Yep,” Johnny said, presenting him with a big gift bag. “Merry Christmas, Lucas.”

Lucas parted the green and white tissue paper to pull out the Nike slides and socks he asked for on his wishlist, and a silk tie, with a very familiar pattern.

“Dude, is this...” He regarded the creamy check pattern with wide eyes. “Is this... _Burberry_?”

“I was going shopping and it reminded me of you,” Johnny said nonchalantly, tucking his hands in his jeans pockets. 

“Johnny, I’m--” Lucas swallowed, remembering the time he was perusing at Nordstrom and saw the price of a Burberry trenchcoat, which probably was more expensive than his _entire_ wardrobe.

“I want you to have it. I printed some instructions on how to tie a tie if you wanted to try it yourself.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the ground. “But if you ever need help, just-- just hit me up. And I can walk you through it. I really don’t mind.”

Sheer panic was telling him to _return it what in the hell, this was such an expensive gift--_

But he swallowed down that first instinct and hesitantly nodded. “I-- thank you, hyung.”

Johnny laughed. “You don’t have to call me that.”

“T-thanks, Johnny.” The other held out one arm, probably for a bro-hug, but Lucas ignored it and went in for a fuller-bodied one. If he inhaled (who was he kidding, Lucas was breathing in as much of Johnny as he could), he could smell that warm-Johnny-vanilla scent. He didn’t miss the way Johnny’s chest hitched against his own, and how their hug went on a little longer than was normal.

“Merry Christmas,” Johnny murmured, and before Lucas could return the sentiment Yuta was handing Johnny a big package-- he was Johnny’s Secret Santa. 

The night ended after everyone received their gifts and all Secret Santas were revealed, and they all took pictures to commemorate the festivities. 

Lucas made his way up to his double that he shared with Renjun, and tossed his gift bag onto his bed, which collided with something with a dull thud.

He turned on his lamp to see a present, with a silky burgundy bow, resting on his pillow. There was a letter attached, which he opened immediately.

_Didn’t want to give you this in front of everyone, for obvious reasons. Like the tie-- if you ever need help with this, let me know. -J_

Lucas paused, possibilities about what it could be flickering through his mind until--

“No... he did _not_.” He immediately tore open the gift wrapping, and audibly gasped when he saw what it was.

It was the--

_(12:59 AM) Lucas: Oh my god_

_(12:59 AM) Lucas: JOHNNY_

_(12:59 AM) Johnny: Do you like it?_

_(1:00 AM) Lucas: I have no WORDS_

_(1:00 AM) Johnny: I mean ur texting me rn so you obviously have some u can spare_

_(1:00 AM) Lucas: Bruh_

_(1:00 AM) Lucas: I can’t accept this, it’s too much_

_(1:00 AM) Johnny: R u saying that bc you absolutely won’t accept it, or because you feel bad?_

_(1:00 AM) Lucas: BOTH DUDE, you’ve spent too much money on me already_

_(1:01 AM) Johnny: Or is it bc you don’t like the thought of possibly trying it out with me_

_(1:01 AM) Lucas: Oh no that’s not the problem, I would gladly let you in fact you’d be the first person I’d let stick sth up my asshole_

_(1:01 AM) Lucas: Dammit I can’t believe I sent that_

_(1:01 AM) Lucas: But that’s not the problem, the problem is that you’re spending too much money on me and I feel bad_

_(1:01 AM) Johnny: I don’t_

_(1:01 AM) Johnny: Lucas I bought u it because I wanted to. And I don’t expect anything in return_

_(1:02 AM) Johnny: I mean seeing u try it out in person would be fan fucking tastic but it’s only if u want to_

_(1:02 AM) Johnny: Please accept it. Think of it as my uh_

_(1:02 AM) Johnny: Official courting gift or smn_

_(1:07 AM) Lucas: Sry abt that I was freaking out for a hot minute I wasn’t ignoring you promise_

_(1:07 AM) Johnny: Yeah Ik I think I heard u_

_(1:08 AM) Johnny: From this floor too lol. Dw ur chillin_

_(1:10 AM) Lucas: Are you like. Are you sure you wna court me_

_(1:10 AM) Lucas: Or whateva_

_(1:10 AM) Lucas: I feel like you’re gna regret this_

_(1:11 AM) Johnny: Don’t try to tell me how to feel >:( _

_(1:11 AM) Johnny: But yeah lol uhhhhh if it wasn’t obvious before_

_(1:11 AM) Johnny: Highkey am into you dude_

_(1:15 AM) Johnny: Take your time, but also it’s like 1 am and Doyoung is rlly sleepy and he just yelled at you to stop screaming_

_(1:17 AM) Lucas: Oh oop_

_(1:17 AM) Lucas: I just slapped myself I dunno if this is real_

_(1:17 AM) Johnny: Aw don’t do that without me, lemme spank you instead_

_(1:17 AM) Johnny: Sorry, couldn’t help myself_

_(1:18 AM) Lucas: You know, I know the others call me a fuckboi but I’m beginning to think you’re more of one than me_

_(1:18 AM) Johnny: It’s a front, I joke when I get nervous_

_(1:19 AM) Lucas: Aw das kinda cute_

_(1:19 AM) Johnny: You think I’m cute?_

_(1:20 AM) Lucas: 😗_

_(1:20 AM) Johnny: 👀_

_(1:21 AM) Lucas: Go to sleep lol_

_(1:21 AM) Johnny: That’s such a fkboi move lmao. U first homie_

_(1:21 AM) Lucas: Nah you first buddy_

_(1:21 AM) Johnny: U first pal_

_(1:21 AM) Lucas: You first buckaroo_

_(1:21 AM) Johnny: U a taurus moon or smn why r u so stubborn_

_(1:22 AM) Lucas: Idk what that means but sure_

_(1:23 AM) Johnny: Come over sometime, I’ll have Ten explain ur natal chart to u_

_(1:23 AM) Lucas: I’m not pregnant tho_

_(1:23 AM) Johnny: LMAOOOOO u got jokes_

_(1:25 AM) Johnny: Wait were u fr_

_(1:25 AM) Lucas: Why would I need a natal chart if I’m not pregnant_

_(1:26 AM) Johnny: Oh my god_

_(1:26 AM) Johnny: I think Ten was right when he said that I’m a morosexual_

_(1:27 AM) Lucas: You mean LUCAS-sexual 🤩🤩_

_(1:27 AM) Johnny: Yeah. Same difference_

_(1:27 AM) Lucas: LOL_

_(1:27 AM) Lucas: Yo wait what’s a morosexual tho_

_(1:29 AM) Lucas: Johnny_

_(1:30 AM) Lucas: Bro stop leaving me on read what does that mean_

_(1:30 AM) Lucas: JOHNNYYYY_

_(1:33 AM) Lucas: I just looked it up wtf you’re so mean_

_(1:33 AM) Lucas: “He asked me what the Spanish word for sombrero was and I dream of kissing him under the moonlight” tf does that mean and that’s a legitimate question, I’ve never learned what the translation for that was_

_(1:34 AM) Lucas: I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING BRO WHAT’S SO FUNNY I WILL FIGHT YOU_

_(1:35 AM) Johnny: Yeah?? 😏 Come over_

_(1:35 AM) Lucas: Stfu._

_(1:35 AM) Lucas: You can’t tell me when I can or can't come_

_(1:35 AM) Johnny: We’ll definitely see about that (((^:_

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos r greatly appreciated!!
> 
> [follow me on twt](https://twitter.com/camboyyukhei/)   
>  [scream at me or send in prompts in my cc](https://curiouscat.me/camboyyukhei/)
> 
> bingo words: secret santa, presents, mistletoe, christmas trees, celebration


End file.
